


woke up new (without you)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first morning, tyler doesn’t notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woke up new (without you)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in years and english isn't my first language i hope that's a good enough excuse for whatever this is

the first morning, tyler doesn’t notice.

he's in a half-conscious state, rolling around on the bed in an attempt to fall back asleep because it’s 6:03 am and it’s way too early to exist just yet. he spreads his legs and arms, burrowing his face into the pillow and breathing in deeply, but then he lifts his head up with eyes still closed, because _he_ always complained about tyler moving around too much and pushed him off, groaning when he’d tangle their legs and press his cold feet to his thighs.

but there was none of that, and it took him a moment after feeling up the bed covers to open his eyes and realise that _oh, right._ instead of the warm corpse that used to lay next to him, he’s met with an empty space.

his fingers clutch on the covers and he closes his eyes shut again. there's this feeling in the pit of his stomach and at the back of his throat and for a moment he thinks he's going to throw up, but what comes out instead is a sob. there’s silence, knuckles turning white as his grip on the duvet tightens, begging himself to calm down.

the sound of his heavy breathing echoes against the walls, and he doesn't miss how utterly silent everything is. no coffee maker being turned on, no running water coming from the bathroom, no radio quietly playing 80's music and no humming along. none of what he used to have.

tyler blinks and looks at the other side of the bed once again. it's empty. of course it's empty.

he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and he does _not_ cry.


End file.
